


Where A Home Is

by Lunan95



Series: Red vs Blue - Fictlets 2019 [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Again, Domestic Fluff, Donut/Quincy Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Franklin Delano Donut Appreciation, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Identity Issues, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Quincy knows all about her past now, Red Team Dynamics, and church is gone, and she is a sad cookie, because she has no family or home, implied verbal abuse, not even good memories, she mopes because tex is dead, this time forever, wash and the blues are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: All she knows is her name is Quincy. It's the only thing that rightfully belongs to her.Every memory was fake. She had no family or home. She were raised into a soldier by Freelancer, then she defected to save the only friend she had. Now, she were in Valhalla with the Reds and she doesn't know what will become of her now, when the truth is out.Luckily, she is never alone.





	Where A Home Is

Valhalla had nights, compared to Blood Gulch.

The skies were dark, covered in millions of stars and two moons, although the first one were a little more distant than the other. Valhalla seemed to be a fusion of a valley and a canyon; it had grassy hills, several trees here and there, snow covered rock walls, smaller rivers that led to a magnificent waterfall.

The temperature weren't too bad. In Blood Gulch, it felt like the place were stuck in a loop of unbearable summer heat without any nights. Here, it felt like spring-time.

Not too hot, but not too cold either. Grif could actually take a nap without feeling bothered by the sun and if he felt cold, he'd just turn up the heat unit in his armor. And there were some actual winds, so Simmons could finally dry the laundry outside.

Tonight, Quincy sat on the roof of their base.

Thinking, wondering of her purpose in life.

They defeated the Meta. Defeated Project Freelancer, shutting it down for good. The Director were no more. But to what price?

Church weren't..the same Church she knew, he was Epsilon in fact and it didn't hurt less that he preferred Carolina. Tex were gone, forever. And Maine...she had known him. Quincy remembered everything from when she were in Freelancer and her heart twisted painfully at the reminder of what became of him.

If Sarge hadn't acted fast and saved her from Maine...back when he were trying to kill her and she, the idiot, didn't understood it wasn't Maine anymore...begging for him to remember her and Wash.

Then Carolina came and found them here, the same old song with the usual verbal abuse and degradation started again. Wash was trying to make her more civil, but she didn't believed Carolina would just change overnight. She had always hated her, because of Tex. Quincy felt nearly sick to her stomach by thinking about it.

Tex had loved her. But she were dead.

Carolina hated her. And were alive, healthy.

And the Director had no answers to who she was, Quincy's last hope had gone down the drain when it turned out he knew nothing where she came originally from. Only Tex knew and she took the secret down with herself.

Quincy was just...no one.

"Oh, heey!" Donut chirped as he climbed upstairs into the rooftop, startling Quincy. "I've looked for you, Quincy! Simmons said dinner is soon done and you know how he is, wash the hands before and all that."

Quincy didn't answered.

Donut stared and then figured out she weren't alright. He walked over and sat beside her, legs dangling over the rooftop's edge. He had no idea what to say to her, she had such rough time lately and Quincy had kept herself so quiet and nearly submissive.

He knew that the reason was Carolina. Maybe he didn't knew what kind of history their Quincy had with the ex-Freelancer, but he wasn't an idiot and Donut guessed that Quincy might've been ill-treated at Freelancer. At least verbally, judging of how Carolina acted to her since the past few months.

He offered his hand to her, silently giving comfort. Quincy grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

Then then tears broke.

"Who am I, Donut..." Quincy's voice cracked and big drops of tears rolled down her cheeks. "No one has the answer...I don't have a family or a home. Everyone talks about going home, but I don't have a home! There is no one waiting for me at Earth or anywhere else..."

Oh.

Donut felt his own heart break for her. She didn't had any parents or anyone who waited for her at Earth. Donut knew that his mothers always waited for him, he always knew they loved him and patiently awaited his return.

Grif wanted to go to Blood Gulch to fetch his sister, then go home to Earth. Simmons apparently had planned to go with Grif. Caboose had a big family, with sixteen sisters. Tucker had a set of parents, he had just briefly mentioned them and he had of course, Junior to get back to. Whatever Washington and Carolina planned to do, no one knew.

But Quincy had nowhere to go. No one waited for her, nobody missed her. She didn't had a single loved one in the universe.

Donut scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug, letting her head rest at his shoulder. "You have us." Donut said. "You can come with me, if you want."

"To Iowa?" Quincy asked and Donut gave a nod. "I don't know..."

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Donut injcted. "You'll love it there! And my moms will love you! The farm is so fun to be at and there's cows! And I'll show you how to milk them good-"

"Whoa! Okay!" Quincy interrupted, she felt her ears and cheeks heat up. Donut was nice, but sometimes he was too much. Especially with the words that always came out wrong. "Yeah, I'll do that then. I'll go with you to Iowa and see if I can adjust there. I mean...I've been in the military my whole life."

"Sarge too. Aw man, I don't know how he'sgonna take it." Donut mused. "We discussed cars the other day and he was really confused why vehicles back at Earth don't have turrents. I think he's been in the army too long."

Quincy blinked. "They don't?" She asked.

Donut sighed.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Simmons scolded them. "I had to yell three times, because someone didn't bother to get off his fat ass to look for you!" He glared at Grif, who sat beside him at the dinner table.

"Thought you knew me by now, Simmons." Grif smirked and helped himself seconds. The maroon soldier could be a whiny nerd for whatever he cared, but damn, his cooking is great!

Donut shrugged. "Oh, we were at the rooftop. Had a nice, little chat."

"Oh yeah, about what?" Grif said as he filled his plate with spaghetti and tomato sauce.

"I'm going with Donut when we're returning...home." Quincy said, pouring herself more water to drink.

CLANK

Simmons dropped his fork in shock, staring at her with widen eyes. "W-what?! Donut? Really?"

"He said I could go with him, it's not like I have a home at Earth. Or anyone who's waiting for me."

Grif groaned and rolled his eyes. "Simmons, you knew this was gonna happen eventually. Seriously, how long do we even have until we get shipped back? You can't keep playing motherhen forever."

"You then, fatass?! Don't you care if we'll never see her again?!" Simmons snapped at him.

"Dude, it's not like they're gonna bail on us. There's phones and email these days."

Quincy looked at Simmons. "I'll write and call you, Simmons. You know that!"

"But Iowa is so far from Hawaii..." Simmons trailed off, staring down at his hands. Well, to be fair, he had been so used of taking care of Quincy since she were the youngest of them and considered all the trauma, stress and utter dangers she's been put through...it was justified.

"Aww, we'll keep in touch and we can always fly here and there for visits." Donut said cheerfully. "Right, Sarge?"

Sarge didn't said anything, which was entirely out of character for him. He sat there with arms crossed and glared at his food as if he's just been poisoned. Or Grif had cooked (he always refused to eat whatever Grif made, which was usually some questionable mac and mayo) again.

"Um, Sarge?" Simmons started unsure.

Without a word, Sarge just straight up left. His subordinates stared bewildered at him. Sarge always had a comment, no matter how absurd it was.

"Aw, he's moping." Donut remarked.

Grif turned to him. "He didn't said a single word! That's moping for him?"

"Yeah, he probably hoped that Quincy would maybe stay here with him?" Donut suggested with a hum. "If there isn't anything to fight and we can all go home, then he'll have nothing to do."

Simmons sighed. "Well, it's nothing we can do about it. We're boarding that ship to Earth in a month. And it's not like we're coming to Earth in a matter of hours, we don't even know how long the trip will take."

"Should I go after him or-" Quincy started.

"Just let him be, Quince." Simmons replied tired. "I think Sarge needs to...process."

Grif rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know why he's so surprised. We all knew we wouldn't be in the army forever. Dunno what Sarge even expected."

They all jumped when they heard a shotgun blasting off and explosions by grenades. They scrambled to nearest wind and saw their leader attacking...the mountain wall. He swore about something, it sounded a lot of gibberish to them, and fired with the Warthog's turrent.

"Like I said, Sarge needs to process this alone." Simmons declared and they resumed dinner.

Quincy helped herself more spaghetti (she still had too much sauce left on her plate). "We're gonna spend a lot of time on the ship anyways, we'll have time to say goodbye and stuff later."

Grif took the chance to steal a sausage on Simmons' plate when he weren't looking. "Yeah, sure. Great excuse to just lay around and do nothing."

"Oh, like you don't do that enough." Simmons grumbled.

"Besides, what could happen?" Quincy chimed, feeling optimistic again.

Nearly six months later, she nearly ate her own words when the ship crashed at Chorus and they were thrown into war. Again.

God damn it.


End file.
